Agreement Time
by mxxxr18
Summary: In a matter of seconds, their lips united and so they figured the feelings they've hidden throughout those years.


A/N: Spoiler alert! Make sure you are updated with the manga before proceeding for I included some happenings from the latest chapters.

* * *

Winter break was over yet everyone still can't move on with Koro-sensei's past. For sure this final semester, everything will be different.

Not only for us students and Koro-sensei but also for me and someone else.

"Karma please, I want you and Nakamura-san to delete THAT photo not for me, but for Yukimura-san as well," it's lunch break and here we have these two blabbing about their photos of THAT incident leaving me all embarassed. Good thing Yukimura-san's not here in class yet or else it would be double the embarrassment.

"Dream on, Nagisa. I won't be deleting this photo. I actually gave everyone a copy in class! That glorious moment should be treasured forever, you know?!" Nakamura-san bragged.

"I don't believe in such a thing!"

"Same goes for me. I never knew that you would actually do that to stop her. I really am amused that's why I'm keeping this!" Karma said with a sly grin. Knowing this guy, he has a different motive. I'm sure sooner or later, he will use this to blackmail us.

"...that's the only way I thought to stop her, okay? Please don't make it a big deal." Seems like these two won't be budged. I can feel that this will bug me for the rest of my life.

They continued to talk about it as if that's the only thing they could only talk about. I burried my head in between my arms to hide the embarrassment.

At some point I noticed Karma stopped for a while and inserted another topic. Like the usual talks they're having, they cannot be stopped as they kept on talking and talking and talking. However, I felt something different this time.

Class has started, Koro-sensei's in front discussing things. The air is heavier than before. For a moment, all of us seemed to be on guard waiting for someone to do an assassination attempt. I tried to calm myself down until I felt like someone's glancing at me from the back.

I glanced as well but all I see that my classmates were just paying close attention to Koro-sensei's lectures except for one. After three semesters, Karma hasn't changed, huh?

In a matter of seconds, the class was interrupted when Karma stood up trying to excuse himself. Koro-sensei tried to stop him but he still proceeded to leave the room. Cutting classes as usual. We actually thought that he will shoot or something but I think there's something different about him.

After the class ended, everyone headed their way home without talking to eachother. It gets heavier and heavier than I thought.

"Nagisa..." a tall red head called.

"Karma-kun I thought you went home already?"

He shooked his head in reply.

"I was busy thinking about some things."

"Is it your assassination plan?"

"Actually..." Karma looked away as his face turns to red. WAIT, RED?

"K-Karma-kun! Are you sick?! What's wrong?!" I ran to check his temperature but no, it's just fine. He swept my hand away from his forehead and replied,

"I'm not sick, okay? It's just that..." before he could finish his sentence, he pushed me away and walk leaving me behind him in a confused state.

"Forget about it, Nagisa-kun. Go home already."

"Karma-kun, if there's something wrong, I am willing to help,"

I followed him until we arrived in an unfamiliar path in the mountains.

"Where is this? Karma-kun?"

"You should stop following me by now, you know?"

"Huh?"

"The more you're following me, the more I can't stop my thoughts from running through my head."

"What do you mean? I said I am willing to help anyway. If you have a problem, please tell me. As your friend, I am worried about you,"

"As a friend, huh?" He muttered with a bitter tone. I froze when I saw his eyes looking directly at mine.

"...Karma-kun,"

"You know, Nagisa-kun, I..." he stepped closer and closer and

5 HITS

10 HITS

15 HITS

20 HITS

30 HITS

45 HITS

60 HITS

90 HITS

100 HITS

In a matter of 8 seconds, I fell off my knees from what he did. 100 hits in 8 seconds, I- for a guy who has been skipping classes a lot, that was actually unimaginable!

"I was jealous of Kayano-san. The time you did that I was feeling envious deep inside." He replied with a wide grin.

"I already deleted the photo, you know? But in replacement..." he leaned closer and whispered,

"I want to have a photo of us doing it instead,"

Blood rushed through my cheeks. My head couldn't process the words he said, after what he did, he stil-

"Karma-kun-"

"You see, Nagisa-kun, I like you." How could he say that so cheerfully? I mean, here I am confused and embarrassed but for him, it's nothing. My heart's racing, I don't know what to reply.

He gently lay his lips on top of mine this time and gave me a gentler kiss. He slips his tongue inside once again moving it in a lighter and seductive pace.

Pushing me against the tree, his lips started to travel down to my neck with his hands grasping my face and hips.

"I told you Nagisa-kun, the more you follow me, the more I can't stop these thoughts from running but since you're a naughty kid, you triggered me to do this," I arched my back when he bit my neck. Sweat started to run down from me as I became nervous than ever.

My head says that I should escape already but my body says stay. It's so weak, it's forbidding me to escape from Karma's grasps instead, I dugged my hands behind his back.

Surprised, Karma gave me a sly grin and whispered,

"Well what do we have here?" I followed where his eyes are looking at until

"AHHH-" he opened my pant's zipper and released the thing that was standing erect all this time. With his amazed eyes, he started playing with the tip making me jolt in shock.

"Karma-kun, please, no-" I couldn't help myself, I was so tensed and weak at the same time I rested my back against the tree and covered my eyes with my arm. W-What should I do?! He's violating me!

He was laughing as he plays with it, "I didn't know that you could be turned on by this, Nagisa-kun. Did it happened with Kayano-san as well?"

"N-No i-it didn't okay? Karma-kun please stop,"

"Why would I stop if this thing says yes?"

"Karma-kun- I couldn't hold it any longer- I'm-" Grasping for air, one of my hand is grasping in the poor grass with my hips moving and jolting.

"If you say so... maybe this will calm it a bit?" My eyes widened and...

5 HITS

15 HITS

30 HITS

60 HITS

90 HITS

100 HITS

SPLASH!

Karma stopped and released my thing from his mouth. He gulped and stared at me in amazement while me on the other hand, I couldn't bare to look straight at him. In a matter of 6 seconds, I came because of that 100 hit tongue-nique he did with my thing. How could he be this skilled with this?! But what's more important to ask is that-

"KARMA-KUN- YOU DRANK IT-?!" He nodded which made me more embarrassed! I don't know anymore!

"Please stop this already, Karma-kun. What if somebody finds us here? It's embarrasing, you know?!"

"Hahaha! My, my, Nagisa-kun. No one knows this part of the mountains. No one would find us here. Besides, everyone went home already and because you triggered me, would be bad if we stop here?"

"How could you act so carefree at a situation like this? You're impossible!"

"Like what I told you Nagisa-kun, I like you." He smiled. I'm so speechless, I couldn't help it but to blush.

"And I am ready to steal you away from Kayano-san! I'll take you home if I have to~ we'll do lots of things even greater than this!" he said with that devilish grin and aura of his. Seriously, how can he be so happy about this?

"Karma-kun..." I frowned. Even though he looks so carefree, I can say that he isn't joking. He's serious which made me feel confused.

"What is it, Nagisa-kun? Do you like Kayano-san? Or have you performed this with her before?!" My eyes widened and shook my head immediately.

"I told you I only kissed her to stop her! ...please don't make it a big deal. To be honest, this is also my first time to do something like this,"

"Nagisa-kun... you don't know how happy I am! I feel so relieved!" He smiled and hugged me so tight. In reply to him, I moved my arms and wrapped it around him.

Another smile formed in his face and gently pushed me against the ground. Another gentle kiss was given but this time, his other hand opened his zipper and releases his. He grabbed my right hand and there I felt that he wrapped it around with a long erecting thing.

My heart was throbbing the time my hand lay on that until my mind fully processed what it is. It was so firm and long, I couldn't help but to blush even though I can't clearly see it yet. Due to embarassement, I moved my hand making him moan.

"Nagisa-kun, you didn't-"

"...I'm sorry" I apologized.

He kissed my cheek and replied, "don't stop," on que, my hand started to move on it's own. My finger reached his tip and started swirling on it.

I can feel Karma's breathe getting heavier and heavier as he struggles while kissing me. A pained look appeared in his face and whispered,

"Damn it, Nagisa-kun. How could you-" he groaned. I don't know what I'm doing to be honest. What I've been doing is that I was playing with the tip with my fingers and caressing it, up and down, but it seems like Karma's trying to hold back something.

In response, he unbuttoned my polo and vest and revealed my body.

"Karma-kun, it's too cold"

"Don't worry, I make it feel warmer." He snugged his face on my neck and licks it. In a matter of 3 seconds his tongue travelled down my chest and bit one of the standing peaks.

"Hnnn!"

"Heh. This is revenge Nagisa-kun," while biting it, he successfully removes my pants making me grip on his thing harder.

"Argh,"

"Karma-kun, please it's too cold." I begged.

"Drop the "-kun" Nagisa. I will prove that I can do better than Kayano-san," he pressed his palm to mine as he slids my right hand away from his thing. He knelt in front of me revealing his long thing in front of my face. I couldn't help but to blush. It is longer than what I felt!

His tip rested on top of mine making the both of us moan. He started caressing my hips down to my hole and,

"HNNN! KARMA-KUN-" his fingers slid inside and started moving it.

"Don't worry Nagisa, this will make the next move less painful," he grinned. Wait, is he going to?!

"Karma-kun are you?! HNNN" I'm already panting his fingers are thrusting me.

"I couldn't help it anymore, Nagisa. I'm going to put it inside,"

"Waaah? Karma-kun don't- wait-" before I vould finish, he pushed his length inside.

"...it's so hot," he whispered. I'm starting to drool. I can't take it, it feels so different inside. Tears slid down from my eyes, I'm crying because it feels so painful.

"Karma-kun..."

He started to move his hips slowly digging his length inside deeper than ever. My eyes widened while he does every stroke.

"Does it hurt you so much?" He pants. I nodded in reply. My head is now filled with fireworks because of this hot sensation.

Am I really doing the right thing? What am I really feeling right now? Why is my hips moving on it's own? Am I enjoying this?

Karma started to move faster than ever. He lifted me a bit and gave me a deeper thrust. The sky is starting to get dark and all we can hear are the cicadas and our moans.

"K-Karma-kun- hnnnn!"

While thrusting his length inside, his left hand travelled down my hips and grab hold of the tip.

"Don't!" I begged. Saliva dripped down my mouth as he kept on doing the same thing at the same time.

"Karma-kun-"

"Nagisa-"

The both of us are panting. This is getting really intense. Both of us are sweating, moaning, blushing. I couldn't explain what exactly is running inside our heads but one thing's for sure. Our bodies won't stop from moving.

"Karma-kun, I'm coming-"

"Nagisa, I'm also-"

He bit his lip and thrusted harder.

"Let's do it together." He held my hand so tight and kissed me thoroughly.

5 HITS

15 HITS

35 HITS

50 HITS

65 HITS

80 HITS

97 HITS

100 HITS-

SPLASH!

*click*

The both of us came at the same time. Karma rested of top of me and whispered,

"I'm sorry if it's so sudden Nagisa but you made me really happy. Forget what I said earlier. I don't like you, I love you, Nagisa."

"Karma..." I whispered back. Instead of saying something, I gave him a kiss.

5 HITS

10 HITS

15 HITS

Just like what Bitch-sensei said, I have a long way to go with this hits per second. But for now, let's let things be. That kiss? It's his to figure it out.

He hugged me tighter and said, "I love you Nagisa! I want us to stay like this forever."

The next day, I admit, my back still hurts not to mention, that thing down there also hurts. The both of us agreed not to talk about what happened in class or even give our classes a clue that something like that happened.

THAT WOULD REALLY BE THE DEATH OF ME!

In fact, I'm afraid that I would be assassinated first before Koro-sensei if they would figure that out!

I opened the classroom door and noticed that Yukimura-san was there already and like the Kayano-san we know, she is blending really well with everyone and this time I believe that it's not an act anymore for her smiles look so genuine.

"Nagisa-kun, good morning!" She waved.

"Good morning, Yukimura-san!"

"I told you, please call me Kayano like before, okay?" She smiled. Before I could sat down somebody tapped my back.

"Nagisaaaaaa~" he called with glee.

"Karma?" He grabbed me and whispered,

"Thank you so much for yesterday. But like what I said, I'm serious about stealing you away from Kayano-san," ehh?!

"Karma, you promised not to bring that up!"

"I did. By the way, look at this," he showed me his phone and in my horror, my face turned red due to extreme shock.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO,"

"What? Didn't you like my new wallpaper?" He laughed.

The class stared at us in wonder but Karma just gave them a devilish grin and wave as if he's saying that 'don't mind us, I'm just blackmailing him again'

"THAT PICTURE!" I yelled. Kayano-san blushed, I bet she thinks that it's a photo of THAT very scene last winter but actually, it's different.

"I told you Nagisa, I want to have a picture of us doing it instead but you gave me a better picture," he whispered again.

"I am serious about killing you now, Karma. Delete it. Now." I ordered.

"Not until you gave me another favor~"

"NEVER WILL I-"

"I'll email it to the whole class then!"

We noticed that Kayano-san's eyes widened.

"Oh, Kayano-san, you want to see this picture?" Karma said which made Kayano-san shook her head and slump her face om her desk. Rio on the other hand was laughing at us.

"Did you let Nakamura-san see that as well?!" I panicked.

"Nope. Do you want me to email this to her?"

"HECK NO!"

"Then do me a favor, Na~ Gi~ Sa~"

"OKAY- FINE. You can tell me what it is once class is ever just don't forget about your promise."

"Of course~" he replied.

"Just prepare yourself later though, I already bought you some cosplay costumes. It's going to be fun!" He followed with a wide grin on his face.

Jeez, this is the worst!

Forget about the picture of me and Kayano-san, it's alright. But I won't let him show the whole class that picture of me when he and I both climaxed at the same time. I could die!


End file.
